reherofandomcom-20200215-history
Gilgamesh
Gilgamesh is the God of Weapons and Fertility. He was allied with Zesshi’s Faction, until his marriage with someone the opposite faction. He is the husband of the Ex-Water Goddess, Aqua and the (legitimate) father of Ur-Nungal. Appearance Gilgamesh is a tall and dignified young man with golden hair standing up like a blazing flame. He is described as handsome with a handsome face, and his eyes, crimson like blood, are visibly not those of a human and give off a mysterious radiance that makes people wither. He has a ‘perfect, Golden-proportioned body’ described as emanating majesty that makes flames surrounding him afraid to come close, and his very soul glows golden. He normally wears golden armor that makes a heavy first impression on those he encounters. Personality He is extremely arrogant and selfish, believing himself to be the sole potentate and only king of the world. He cannot acknowledge the authority of anyone, including that of other kings and especially that of the gods. He considers all those around him as inferior due to this fact, viewing all other kings and heroes as a collection of mongrels, and loathes any individual who would try to be on the same level as him. The only exceptions are Aqua and Ur-Nungal. He believes that all who look upon him when he honors them with his presence should be able to recognize him instantly, and feels that the ignorance of not knowing him is worthy of death. If anyone so much as looks upon him with a “lowly and filthy” gaze, it is an intolerable disgrace for a nobleman who claims the title of king more so than anyone else. This is enough to make that person a complete malefactor in his eyes, instantly marked for death. He is prone to underestimating his opponents and views combat as a game of amusement. His gigantic ego prevents him from acknowledging his opponent as a real threat and he does not battle them seriously. He will properly fight those he respects, or simply utilize more power than necessary on a whim depending on the situation. If he decides that their battle is worth fighting for, then he could become somewhat more willing to use his full power should they will it. History Chronology Re;Hero The Jägers Arc Gilgamesh first appears when Zesshi Zestana and Tia request to meet up with him at his Palace about becoming allies. Gilgamesh accepts their request and becomes allied with Zesshi’s Faction. He, along with Sakuya Izayoi get into a brawl with Justice Hendricks, Beatrice, and Mallow Wald. Gilgamesh then fights Archer who saved the three. Archer uses a paralysis spell, to escape with them, leaving Gilgamesh very angered. Afterward, Gilgamesh talked to Sabretooth, Gagaran, Tia, and Zesshi about the matter of fighting the Wald Faction. He gave them some advice, saying that he only helps people with the same ideals as him and that they should too. However, even if you have the same ideals, if they were to become your enemy, while in the heat of battle, you must destroy them. He later uses his Mirror of Remote Viewing to find out what was pumping out an extraordinary amount of divine mana. He falls in love with Aqua due to her reputation as a Water Goddess, and her unusually high amount of Magic energy. He is visited by Roswaal who asks him to carry out his plan where they raid the Wald Factions current location and kill them. Gilgamesh is able to see through Roswaal’s plan, declines his request, and tells Roswaal to “Find a more gullible person.” Gilgamesh, along with most other members of the Zesshi faction, show up to Linko City to have a battle with the Wald Faction. He wasn’t really interested in anything besides getting revenge on Archer. Holy Kingdom Arc The Uprising Arc The Final Arc Re;birth Demon Lord Arc Powers & Abilities Demi-God Physiology: As a Demi-God, Gilgamesh possesses godly strength, durability, and speed. Additionally, regular weapons won’t be able to do that much harm to him, though, regular weapons enhanced with Magic has a chance of harming him. Expert Swordsman: After Gilgamesh would gain a new sword, he would then start to train with it until he was bored. Most times, he got bored fast, but other times he trained for a few months with them, causing him to wield a sword into battle easily. He was able to fight off Debra Jukli, a seasoned God-kin Knight of the Wald Faction. Gate of Babylon: King’s Treasure: Gilgamesh’s great treasury. It is a storehouse that contains the countless treasures of the world collected by Gilgamesh, and by using Key of the King's Law, Bab-ilu, he can open an invisible door to its contents to summon them whenever he pleases. It contains countless weapons, and he generally fires them from the vault as projectiles, though he can also summon them directly into his hand. He can prepare and produce hundreds or even thousands of known weapons at once if he wishes, and can return them to the vault whenever he pleases, even mid-flight. *'Sword of Rupture, Ea:' The “Sword that ripped apart the world”, Gilgamesh’s most powerful weapon. It is a Divine Construct that predates the concept of a sword, bearing a truly unusual design, a cylindrical “blade” with a dull tip and independently rotating segments. The sword is crowned with the name of the Great God Ea, who was said to have cultivated the primordial world by separating, crushing and moving the world’s surface, he is even said to have created the world itself. As his most powerful treasure, Gilgamesh is reluctant to use it against “lowlifes”, willingly drawing it only to face those he believes are worthy. **'Enuma Elish: The Star of Creation that Split Heaven and Earth:' The separate sections of Ea rotates faster and faster, as the air around it gets twisted and compressed until it exceeds the laws of physics, creating a quasi-fault in time as it starts cutting space. Once fired, it creates a dislocation of space-time, the resulting Void that emerges from the ruptured space, rends space even further to destroy anything in Gilgamesh’s sight at once, ripping apart the World to show the dawn of creation and the “Truth”. Enkidu: Chains of Heaven: Gilgamesh’s most trusted weapon, even more so than Ea. It is a set of chains named after his closest friend, and made to bind even the gods themselves. It is one of the few Anti-Divine Weapons, growing stronger when used against those with divine blood, such as Angelica, becoming more effective the higher their rank of Divinity. Against a non-divine person, it is nothing but a strong chain. Those that are caught in it cannot escape, though Puck, in his last moments, in a desperate show of his own strength, is able to shatter the chain and escape. Gilgamesh can summon Enkidu from anywhere he can reach with the Gate of Babylon, and draws out its full length when serious to use it in conjunction with Ea. Trivia *Due to being very handsome, he infatuated both Justice and Mallow, before their battle started. *Gilgamesh considers Aqua and his son, Ur-Nungal, to be his only equals in the world. *He had a harem of women to entertain himself. However, he did not marry any of them, and thus had a bunch of illegitimate children. He would abandon the child if he deems the child incompetent or unable to fit the title of “Gilgamesh’s Child.” *Mallow mistakes Gilgamesh for the Sun God, Amaterasu, due to his golden proportioned style. *Since he is also the God of Fertility, most couples would go to him and ask him to bless them with a child. Which he would decline. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Non-Humans Category:Males Category:Blonde Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Gods Category:SSS Category:SSS+